Toujours Pur
by Vesper.Lestrange
Summary: Sirius and Charlize have been together since their school days at Hogwarts, the war with Voldemort is coming up fast. Will there love be able to withstand the danger and the test of time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"How are you doing?"  
"I'm drunk."  
"That's good," he laughed, "Come on love, lets get you home. I think you've had enough excitement for one night."  
He slung my arm over his shoulder as he lifted me from the couch, dragging me to my feet. I swayed on the spot.  
"How much did you drink?" He laughed again.  
"Uh, I can't remember, too much I think," I laughed. "Ugh everything's spinning. Make it stop."  
"Charlize, what am I going to do with you?"  
"What do you want to do with me?"  
"You _are_ too drunk."  
"You can never be too drunk." I slurred as we made our way to the front door.  
"Bye everyone, Happy New Years."  
"Be careful!"  
The air was ice to my lungs as we slowly made our way down the street. It was such a good thing we only lived around the corner. I would have never made it otherwise.  
"Sirius what would I do without you?"  
"Fall over drunk."  
"I'm being serious."  
"Well am I supposed to be you then?"  
"Shut up, I mean it!"  
He sighed, "I don't know. I don't know what I would do without you."  
I smiled and looked up into the eyes of the man that I have loved for my entire life. I had no idea what life would be like without him and I didn't want to know. He was my lover, my best friend, my guardian, my everything. I stood on tip toe to give him a kiss.  
"I love you." I whispered. He rested his forehead against mine as we stopped in the street. Snow swirled around us; the cold didn't even bother me any longer as he stared into my eyes.  
"I love you too."  
"Sirius make love to me."  
He smiled and carried me the rest of the way across the street, into our house. My lips collided with his as soon as the door was closed. As swiftly as I could I tried to remove his coat. Sirius chuckled as I fumbled with the its many buttons.  
"Well this is going to be an interesting night."  
"Shut up."  
As I spoke Sirius began to leave kisses along the exposed area of my neck. He was much more successful then I at removing my coat.  
"You are so beautiful." He murmured against my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

These two chapters are short, the next ones will be longer, and as mentioned in the first one there is sex in this chapter....well that's the whole chapter. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

**Chapter Two**

I brought his face to mine once more. I needed to feel him close to me, I needed to taste him. His teeth grazed my bottom lip, causing a moan to get caught in my throat. I began to trace the outline of his perfect lips with my tongue. He sighed in contentment.  
"Come on," I whispered and pulled him down the hallway and into our bedroom. He traced the edge of my ear with his tongue and made me shiver as his warm breath filtered in. I pulled his shirt off as he sat on the edge of the bed. His hands rested on my hips, his fingers grazing the exposed skin as he pulled off the thin fabric. I ran my hands across his chest and shoulders, then down his back to pull him closer to me. I kissed his collarbone and pressed my teeth lightly into his neck. He moaned and reached to unzip the back of my skirt, his hand ran across my hip bone and down my thigh. He pressed soft kisses to my stomach as he reached up and unclasped my bra. The next thing I knew I was laying beneath Sirius. He kissed me again.  
"I love you Charlize." His voice was rough with passion.  
My breath was quick as he moved to kiss every inch of flesh. I gasped in surprise as his teeth grazed my inner thigh. He chuckled at my response. I made to kiss him again as my panties came off and I lay naked before him. Our lips danced together softly, until I began to undo the button on his pants. Sirius groaned and deepened the kiss immediately. The gentle embrace quickly became desperate. I couldn't stand it any longer.  
"Sirius, I need you."  
I stared into his blazing, hooded eyes. His breath was just as ragged as mine. When finally I felt him enter me, pleasure flooded my entire body.


End file.
